


Day 3

by Noonesangel_noonesbitch, Starfire_Wildheart



Series: Let Me Be Your Fantasy [3]
Category: American Actor RPF, Andrew Lincoln RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead RPF, norman reedus rpf
Genre: BDSM, Car Sex, Cock Rings, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Erotic Photo taking, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Toys, outdoors, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonesangel_noonesbitch/pseuds/Noonesangel_noonesbitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart





	Day 3

Norman woke first. He checked his phone for the time. It was still very early. He snuggled back into Andy’s arms. He lay there thinking about the events of the day before. He was curious about what rules they would discuss today. He had some questions to ask of himself. He wasn’t submissive to just anyone. Since his ex, he hadn't even wanted to submit to anyone until he met Andy. The day he met Andy on set he wanted nothing more than to hit his knees and please that man. 

 

After half an hour, Norman realized that he wasn't going back to sleep. He decided to get up. He quietly slipped out of bed. He threw on a pair of Andy’s soft flannel pants and quietly padded downstairs. He wanted to surprise his man. He smiled to himself at his plan. An hour later the smell of coffee, fresh muffins, and bacon filled the house. He knew Andy would be drawn by the aromas. 

 

Andy stretched and yawned wondering what had woke him when he realized it was the smell of coffee. He was worried that Norman was up early, it was rare that he ever beat Andy up unless he had a different call time for work. Wiping a hand over his face he half dreaded starting the day since yesterday had gone so wrong but he knew he needed to face it. 

 

He took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. He looked in the mirror and convinced himself that everything would be fine. Norman had not had a meltdown because of what they were doing but because of his ex and the mental and emotional abuse he’d been put through. The bastard had taken advantage of Norman and Andy would do everything he could to repair what had been broken. “You can do this,” he said to himself then headed downstairs. Andy, as was his routine, went straight for the coffee. There were days he thought an IV of coffee would suit him much better than a cup at a time. Once he swallowed a mouth full of the amber heaven he turned to look at Daryl. “Mornin’.”

 

Norman offered him a small smile. He felt bad about yesterday but knew that they were making progress. “Good morning Daddy. Have a seat.” He pulled out Andy’s chair. As Andy sat he fixed him a plate, fresh fruit, eggs, bacon and blueberry muffins. “I thought I’d cook for you.” He set the plate in front of Andy before topping off his coffee cup. Once he was sure Andy had everything he would need, he dropped to his knees beside him. 

 

“Thank you,” he smiled. “You are too good to me.” He takes his fork and cuts some of the fruit then feeds it to Norman. “Feeling better this morning?”

 

“That goes both ways love.” He opened his mouth and ate the fruit offered to him. “I am. Thank you. How are you this morning Daddy?” 

 

“M’fine,” he smiled as he loaded some of the eggs on his fork and fed them to Norman before taking another long drink of his coffee.

 

Norman wanted to believe him. He tried to let go of the guilt he felt about yesterday. He noticed that Andy had yet to eat anything himself. “Did you rest well?” He stroked Andy’s knee gently.  

 

“Yes, like the dead,” he laughed at his own crappy joke as he fed Norman a bite of the muffin. “How about you? I noticed you were up awful early” he asked. 

 

Norman chuckled at the joke. He chewed then swallowed before answering. “I slept really hard. I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. I thought I would make you breakfast. I know you love my muffins.” His eyes met Andy’s. He searched for any sign that something was wrong. 

 

“I’m glad you slept well. I was worried that you might still be feeling,” how did he say it? Bad, upset, worthless? He searched for the right word. “Sad?” He took more fruit and fed it to Norman. 

 

Norman looked out to the deck. He shrugged as he enjoyed the fruit. “Feel guilty but I know that I needed to learn.” He looked up at Andy. “Why aren't you eating Daddy?” 

 

Andy looked down at his plate then back at Daryl. “I haven’t been?”

 

“No Daddy. You’ve fed me but you haven't eaten one bite.” 

 

“I hadn’t realized,” he shrugged then pulled off a piece of the muffin and ate it. “Thanks,” he smiled at Norman.

 

Norman gave him a beautifully sincere smile. “You're welcome Daddy. I'll remind you, so you don't forget.” He knelt down and laid his head on Andy’s thigh. He sighed softly. 

 

“Thank you sweet boy.” He lifted Norman’s head so he could look him in the eyes. “Why would you feel guilty?”

 

“That place was expensive. It was probably hard to get into to. My issues almost ruined the whole day.” He held Andy's gaze even though he wanted to look away. He saw no anger in Andy’s eyes, only love. He felt himself relax in tiny increments. 

 

“I don’t care what it cost or how hard it was to get into. You were uncomfortable and upset. There is no way I would have wanted to go through with it like that. You’re what’s important to me.” He took a bite of fruit and chewed. “I had just planned the public cockwarming because you had told me you dreamed of doing it and I wanted you to have a good time. You’re happy now, I hope, and we talked through a problem which is what matters to me,” he explained. The last thing he wanted was for Norman to worry about the cost of anything. What mattered to him was that he felt safe enough to open up to Andy about his insecurities.   

 

Norman’s heart swelled. He was continually amazed by the depths of Andy’s love for him. He played with the collar as he listened to Andy. “I am happy. I want you to be happy too. That's important to me.” His voice had a soft dreamlike quality to it. 

 

“Sweetheart I’ve been happy since the day you agreed to go out with me,” he assured him. “That’s never changed for me.”

 

Norman didn't ask as he usually would, instead, he climbed into Andy’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Andy’s neck as he straddled him. He kissed Andy’s face then neck before burying his face there. He deeply inhaled the scent of his lover. The soft sigh that escaped him felt cleansing. 

 

Andy laughed as he was climbed like a tree and cradled Norman in his arms. He loved it when  was cuddly. He maneuvered so he could reach behind them and grabbed a notepad and pen they kept there. When he got it back around to the table he wrote RULES on the top. “Let’s talk rules so you don’t have to get as bad as you were yesterday. That’s not healthy for you to be that stressed.”

 

Norman nodded but didn't come out of hiding. He clung to Andy like a barnacle. “Okay Daddy” he spoke into the man’s neck. He wasn't sure what type of rules were needed. He knew he had to find his words and communicate better. The thought of having a written list of expectations and boundaries both thrilled and frightened him. 

 

“How about I start with the first rule?” Andy asked.

 

“Yes please, Daddy. I'm not sure what rules we need. I might need help.” His voice was slightly muffled as he spoke into Andy’s neck. 

 

“Well see, that needs to be our first rule.” Andy writes as he speaks, “Daddy needs to explain what he is doing and not assume his sub knows or understands.” He chuckled, “These rules are to help you feel secure as a submissive and to know what I expect of you. They are also rules that you can give me. For instance, if there is something you want permission to do every day or if you want to make sure there is something I do every day.”

 

“Like eat?” He grinned against Andy’s neck. “You fuss at me about not eating. Maybe we both need that rule.” He chuckled softly. 

 

Andy shook his head and smiled, glad to see Happy Norman again. “Rule number two. Daddy will fuss if Norman doesn’t eat and Norman has to remind daddy to eat when he forgets.” He moved a bit so Norman would look at him. “See this is nothing bad or scary. We are just giving each other a set of things to go by so we know what is expected of us.”

 

Norman nodded thoughtfully. He reached out and fed Andy a bite of fruit. “Norman will talk to Daddy when he is upset or confused or anxious, even if he is having trouble finding the words.” He smiled sweetly at Andy. 

 

“Good rule,” he said around the fruit and wrote it down as number three. “Rule number four I know you can’t wear my collar to work, but as soon as you clean up after, you come to me to put it on.”

 

Oh yes! I like that rule. Oh and only you can take it off, Daddy. Don't forget that one.” He grinned. 

 

“Only Daddy can take it off and if anyone else touches it daddy will gut them,” he amended. 

 

Norman giggled. “Daddy!” He swatted playfully at the man’s shoulders. “No killing, is that one on there?” He stuck his tongue out at Andy. 

 

“Nope because if anyone messes with you I will take care of it.” He meant it too. “Number Five, you know this one already but we will list it. The only thing I will allow not to be shaved is your face and head. The rest of you is clean shaven.”

 

Norman nodded. He knew Andy was serious about handling anyone who messed with Norman. He saw the resolve in those gorgeous blue eyes. Andy’s possessive yet protective side made Norman melt inside. Norman’s eyes blew a little wide at the growl in Andy’s voice. Norman didn't think Andy even realized how sexy he was.

 

The next rule made tendrils of desire wind around Norman’s spine. His voice was just this side of husky. “Yes, Daddy likes his boy smooth.” 

 

Andy’s jeans got a little tighter when Norman said that. Clearing his throat “Number Six. No touching yourself, no playing with yourself and no coming without my permission. That means cock, ass, or mouth,” he warned. 

 

Norman whined then pouted even though he rarely ever touched himself without Andy’s participation or permission. anymore. “But Daddy…”

 

Andy leaned in right against his ear and whispered, his hot breath ghosting over his skin. “That includes when you are in the shower and spend a little too much time washing here,” he palmed him through the sleep pants. He knew Norman didn’t do it often but Andy knew he did it.

 

Norman whined deep in his throat. He arched into Andy’s touch, chasing the light caress. “Does that rule go both ways Daddy?” It was not a smart ass question, Norman was genuinely curious. 

 

Andy laughed knowing how turned on it made Norman when Andy touched himself. “No, I’m the daddy, sweetheart, I will touch myself when I want. I will touch myself whenever I think of you and can't push you down somewhere and take you,” he purred.  

 

Norman gasped at the images those words conjured. He shifted in Andy’s lap. “That's just plain unfair!” He crossed his arms over his chest. Thoughts whirling in his mind. He loved the imaginary of Daddy touching himself whenever he pleased but he still had to protest on principle. He poked his lip out in a beautiful pout. 

 

“Oh, rule number seven. Little boys that whine gets cock ringed and edged throughout the day as punishment and it will depend on how good the boy is whether or not daddy lets him come at all.” Andy arched his brow at Norman. 

 

Norman carefully uncrossed his arms and sucked his lip back in. “Can it please be a rule that Daddy cannot send pictures of his hard cock to a certain little boy at work since that little boy can't touch himself?” He kept his face innocent and sweet. 

 

Andy laughed loudly at that one. “Sorry buddy. I love watching Daryl Dixon run around on set with a hard on.”

 

Careful not to pout or whine, he gruffed, “well that is some bullshit.” He quickly hid in Andy’s neck. 

 

Andy reached down and stroked him through the pajama bottoms until he started to fill out. “You are going to look fucking hot going through the first part of our day in a cockring sweetheart.”

 

“But I'm not whining ” he whispered. 

 

“Um yes, that was whining it just wasn’t petulant,” he smirked. “Oh and the no picture rule, I never said you couldn't send daddy pictures too.” He tried to give him something to soften the blow.

 

Norman fought the urge to call Andy an asshole, knowing he would end up in a cockring before the rules were all written down. He softly huffed thinking, “no pictures for you anytime soon mister” but swallowed that too. “Well, what I can do if I get turned on?” It bothered him to think he might get into a situation where he couldn't help himself. There were times at work Andy got him going so badly he could barely make it out of the trailer.

 

“Then you come to me and if I can’t deal with it I will have the choice to give you permission to do so unless I feel you don’t need to.” He explained. “See like this,” he ran his finger up the sensitive underside of the cloth covered erection, “you don’t need to touch that. It needs to stay just like that. He was being a tease and he knew it but Norman was so cute when he was flustered. 

 

“You enjoy teasing me too much.” He licked Andy’s earlobe. “I can do that Daddy. I can come to you.” Norman smiled and purred in Andy’s ear. 

 

Andy sucked in a breath when Norman licked his ear, it drove him crazy. “You love it when I tease you and get you all needy. Especially when I take you out like this.”

 

The rules were a lot more fun than Norman had expected. He whispered against Andy’s ear. “I do. I can't lie about that.” He kissed that spot behind Andy’s ear as he thought. “Daddy? What about when I get all anxious and nervous like I do sometimes. Can we please have a rule for that?” 

 

Andy’s glad he didn’t lie about it because it was part of Andy’s favorite fetish as well, being in public and owning his boy or making him cum in public. He had to clear the thoughts from his head so he could focus. “Rule number eight. What would you like the rule to be about sweetheart? 

 

Norman fidgeted a little. “Can I cock warm you anytime I feel like I need it? Please.” 

 

“Anywhere?” His eyebrows rose. He didn’t mind the idea at all but he hadn’t expected Norman to be willing to do that anywhere, anytime. His boy was getting more comfortable in his role!

 

“Yes, please. Anytime, anywhere.” He toyed with his bottom lip. 

 

“Rule number eight. Norman can cockwarm Daddy anywhere, anytime for any reason,” he added the last bit himself. 

 

“Thank you Daddy” his smile was broad. He considered more rules but couldn't think of any at the moment. “Can we add to the list anytime we think of new rules?” 

 

“Sure,” he nodded. “But we are going to make an even ten right now. Number Nine: Norman is going to start keeping an emotions journal, I want you to write in it every day. What made you happy, what made you scared, worried, sad, any feelings you have. You will give it to me each night to read. It will help us both work on communication okay?”

 

Norman wanted to hide. He also wanted to whine. “Okay,” he said softly. “If I have to do that every day can number ten be that Daddy must cuddle Norman each day for at least thirty minutes?” It seemed like a fair trade off. 

 

He smiled and kissed his head. “I will gladly make that rule number ten but It is Daddy’s Dom rule number one that Norman must be cuddled at all times!” He thought about what they’d covered and was happy. It would give Norman some sort of base to know what was going on and that rules didn’t just apply to the sub but the dom as well. 

 

“One last thing. Punishments for broken rules. The whining one is covered,” he winked. “We will start with taking away privileges like tv or riding your motorcycle for a day but I need you to be clear that when it comes to you hurting yourself, or not taking care of yourself, endangering yourself, etc. You will end up over my knee and I will spank you either with my hand or a hairbrush until your ass is hot and red then, depending on what rule you broke, if I'm not satisfied you learned your lesson, as soon as it goes from red to pink I will heat it up again. Understood?” 

 

Norman nodded. He didn't want to displease Andy. Spankings could be fun but not this type and he knew Andy meant business. That hard edge in his lover’s voice made him pay extra attention. “Yes, sir.” 

 

Andy kissed him for a moment before standing him up. “Go get dressed in a pair of loose pants, a t-shirt,  and your boots. When you come back down bring the purple cockring with you.” 

 

Norman kissed him softly, enjoying the taste of his man. Norman bit back the whimper at the last part of that command. “Yes, Daddy.” He slowly got up and headed upstairs. 

 

While Norman went to get dressed Andy grabbed a piece of posterboard the had left over from one of the kids school projects, from the hall closet. He grabbed a sharpie from the kitchen drawer and started making a sign. 

 

Andy and Norman’s Rules

1.      Andy needs to explain what he is doing and not assume that Norman knows or understands what he’s talking about. If Andrew forgets to explain it is Norman’s job to ask him to do so.

 

2.      Andrew will make sure that Norman eats and stays hydrated as well as having all his other daily needs met. Norman may remind Andrew that he needs to eat and take care of himself as well.

 

3.      Norman will talk to Andrew when he is upset or confused or anxious, even if he is having trouble finding the words. If he cannot find the proper words or for some reason is not able to tell Andrew what the problem is, Norman will at least tell Andrew he is having a problem and he needs help finding his words.

 

4      Andrew knows that Norman cannot wear his collar to work or photo shoot events etc. As soon as Norman cleans up he will bring the collar to Andrew to have it put on. If Norman and Andrew have to be apart for a few days’ arrangements will be made for that occasion and decided on before the other leaves. Only Andrew can take the collar off of Norman and if anyone else touches it, Andrew will gut them.

 

5      Norman will keep his body shaved and smooth. The only thing Andrew will allow not to be shaved is Norman’s face and head. It is Norman’s responsibility to be sure this is done.

 

6      Norman is not allowed to touch himself no playing with himself and no coming without Andrew’s permission.

 

7      Whining, complaining excessively or petulantly, throwing a fit and back talk will earn Norman the punishment of wearing a cockring. It is up to Andrew’s discretion as to how long it is worn, how often throughout the day and when or if Norman will be allowed to come when it’s removed.

 

8      Norman can cockwarm Andrew anywhere, anytime for any reason.

 

9      Norman is going to start keeping an emotions journal. He will write in it every day. What made you happy, what made you scared, worried, sad, any feelings you have. Norman will give it to Andrew each night to read.

 

10  Andrew must cuddle Norman each day for at least thirty minutes.

 

 

He took longer to pick his clothes than necessary. He finally decided his favorite faded cheap trick shirt and dark gray track pants with pockets. He felt more calm and happier after the rules discussion. He liked structure. It gave him comfortable perimeters and helped with his purpose as well as focus. A little while later he headed down dressed as told with the purple cockring in his pocket. He sought out Andy. 

 

Andy had cleaned the kitchen, put the dishes in the dishwasher for later and fixed their bag they took everywhere with them. He was leaning against the counter when Norman approached and he held out his hand.

 

Norman sighed before handing the cockring over. He didn't look into Andy’s eyes. Instead, he watched the light dance on the floor. 

 

Andy took the ring and smiled knowing he didn’t want to hand it over.  “Before we do this I want to show you something.” 

 

Norman gave him a quizzical look. “What?” He chewed on his thumbnail, watching Andy’s face for any clues. 

 

He took Norman by the shoulders and turned him toward the table and the poster he’d just made. “Where do you want to hang it?”

 

Norman looked closely at the poster of the rules written lovingly in his lover’s handwriting. He smiled. It needed to be somewhere they could see it daily, but not where just anyone could see it. He walked over to the table and ran his hand over the poster board. “Our bathroom babe” 

 

“Alright,” he nodded. Turning to grab some pushpins out of the drawer, “Let’s go put it up.”

 

They walked upstairs to the master bathroom and Andy waited for Norman to pick a spot for it. He held out his hand with the push pins in it.

 

Norman picked the spot by the door. He could see it every time he walked in and out of the bathroom. “Here, good?” 

 

“Perfect,” he leaned over and kissed Norman’s head.

 

Norman smiled then leaned into the kiss. He took the push pins from Andy’s hand and began to put up their poster. “Need to get me a journal or a notebook so I can start keeping that.” 

 

Andy nodded, “We need to go to the grocery tomorrow so we will get it then. For today, however, we have other plans, starting with this.” He smirked and dropped to his knees.

 

Andy knew Norman complained about the cockrings, who wouldn’t when you were denied the ability to come, but he also know he enjoyed part of that pleasured pain. Andy reached down and tugged on the loose track pants Norman had on until his still semi-hard cock popped free. He licked the palm of his hand then grasped the thick column of flesh wasting no time in going to work. He stroked from root to tip being sure to rub his thumb over the sensitive head with each stroke. When Andy had gotten Norman completely hard but the boy had still not looked at him he knew just how to fix that. 

 

Andy dropped to one knee and sucked all of Norman’s length down his throat swallowing around it as he used his hand to tug at the soft sacs below. 

 

Norman whimpered. He knew Daddy was teasing him but he loved Andy’s mouth on him. He ached as Andy swallowed around his cock. “Fuck” he uttered softly. He stared at the mop of thick curls on Andy’s head. One hand reached out to grip the bathroom counter. 

 

Andy continued to suck him for a few minutes until he felt Norman start to tremble then he pulled off with a wet pop, giving the head one last lick before slipping the cockring on snuggly. He stood and fixed Norman’s pants. He looked into Norman’s lust-hazed eyes. “There’s my boy. I like to see those blue eyes when I talk to you.”

 

Norman sucked his lip in as the pout started. Andy may not have said a word aloud but he was speaking to Norman just the same. 

 

Andy saw the attempt to stop the pout but didn’t say anything. Instead, he swatted his ass and sent him out the door. Once they were in the truck, not a stick shift he might add, they started their drive. This was his fantasy though Norman had drooled when they discussed it, so he made sure he took the old truck with the windows that were lightly tinted so there was some protection from what was about to happen but the windshield was not tinted and the rest of them weren’t blacked out by any means. Keeping his eyes on the road the best he could. “Shoes and pants off sweetheart.” 

 

Norman looked at Andy to make sure he had heard him right. When Andy didn't repeat himself but gave Norman  a pointed look, he became to tug his boots off. He slid the pants off and into the floorboard. He eagerly waited for further instructions. 

 

“In the pack beside you, I want you to get out the lube and hand it to me.” Once Norman handed him the tube Andy opened it with his hands on the wheel and squirted some on his right fingers. “Feet up on the seat, legs apart.” 

 

Norman felt the butterflies in his stomach. He smiled a little. He positioned himself just like Andy wanted him, presenting himself for his lover. 

 

With Norman pressed at his side, feet up on the seat and legs splayed he made a beautiful site and Andy almost came in his jeans. Slipping his lubed fingers between his boy's thighs he traced lower, over the bound cock, against the soft sacs and down to the puckered entrance that was hidden there. Circling the opening with one finger a couple of times to let Norman adjust he pressed until he slipped one finger in, continuing the pressure until he was all the way in. “Relax sweetheart, you’re clenching on me.”

 

“Sorry Daddy.” Norman willed himself to relax. He was excited and keyed up. The cockring was pressing uncomfortably as it always did. He concentrated on how good Andy’s finger felt. His muscles started to ease. 

 

Andy continued to work the ring of muscle open as Norman relaxed. He made sure he drove two miles under the speed limit which meant no cops pulling them over and the maximum number of people passing them. Once he’d worked three fingers in and prodded against Norman’s prostate until he was mewling he grinned. “Reach into the bag and get the toy with the rotating beads and the prostate stimulator, the one that vibrates, and I want you to lay back on the seat, ass toward me and fuck yourself with it.” Andy’s voice was low enough to break glass. 

 

Norman let a soft moan. “Yes, Daddy.” Fuck this was so hot. He took the lube from Andy’s lap. He made sure the toy was coated. He lay back on the seat, legs spread wide and slowly slid the toy in. He couldn't fight the noises pouring from his mouth. He watched Andy as he fucked himself slowly with the large toy. He turned the toy on when Andy nodded at him. Desperately he ground against the truck seat. He moaned softly. He watched Andy with heavy half-lidded eyes. 

 

Andy moaned and palmed himself through his jeans hoping he could hold out for the main event but he wasn’t sure. Watching Norman writhe on the toy as his bound cock turned purple was about more than he could take. He undid his jeans and pulled his cock out taking long, slow strokes up and down it. ”Norman,” he moaned wantonly, “hands and knees, leave the toy in and on. Get over here and suck me now!”

 

Norman growled, “yes Daddy!” He quickly moved up on his hands and knees, creeping forward like he was stalking prey. He drooled as he hovered over Andy’s thick cock. He licked his lips then lowered his head. He lapped at the slit, teasing the tip before taking more into his mouth. “Mmmmmmm” he sighed. He loved the taste of Andy. Slowly he swallowed Andy’s whole length. He held him there for a moment before sucking in earnest, hollowing out his cheeks and wasting no time. 

 

Andy struggled to focus on the road but thank god for power steering and cruise control! He reached over Norman’s ass, which was sticking up in the air deliciously, above the dashboard so it could be seen, he managed to hook the toy with his fingers and turn the functions upon it. Once he was satisfied with the level he used his fingers to piston it in landing it against the prostate and holding it there for a moment before starting over so that the vibrations rolled through him. 

 

He felt his cock hit the back of Norman’s throat and he was done for. His entire body tingled then his muscles clenched and released over and over as he emptied himself inside his lover’s mouth. 

 

Norman screamed around Andy’s cock as the toy was turned up. The sensations were driving him crazy. His cock and balls throbbed to the point it was painful. When Andy came in his mouth his swallowed gratefully. Tears streamed down his face. He didn't remove his mouth even as Andy began to soften. He focused on feeling his lover in his mouth instead of the aching in his crotch. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the wonderful feeling of Andy in his mouth and nothing else. 

 

Andy turned the toy down but left it on then reached down and stroked Norman’s hair. “Such a perfect boy sweetheart. Hang in there one more minute and Daddy will let you come, I promise.” He soothed and praised his boy, almost missing his turn. He pulled down a side road that Andy knew was rarely ever used but Norman had no idea and he knew it would give him the thrill of the chance of being caught without it actually happening. 

 

Andy pulled the truck to a stop on the narrow road, nothing but open space and a pond around so there was no cover anywhere. He gently pulled Norman off of him and stepped out of the truck, tucking himself away because there was no way he was getting hard again this soon. “Out here with me sweetheart,” he coaxed. 

 

Norman scrambled out of the truck. He walked over to Andy, kissing and nuzzling his shoulder. His eyes were wide and dark with lust. He was panting hard. He ran his hands over Andy’s body, hungry to touch him everywhere. He rolled Andy’s nipples under his thumbs. He relished in the sound his lover made. Norman brought his mouth up to Andy’s, he planted a soft kiss on his lips before licking them. 

 

Andy kissed him, exploring Norman’s mouth with his tongue and tasting himself. He physically moved Norman into the position he wanted. He turned him to face the inside of the open door, right leg up on the side of the truck as if he is about to climb in, left leg pulled over until he is spread way out and pressed forward so his ass is sticking out, completely exposed to anyone who could happen by . Andy even tugs his shirt up around his shoulders for good measure. “Do you have any idea how hot you look right now Norman. I wish I would have brought the camera!” Note to self, leave a camera in the truck! He reached around and touched the still bound cock. “You ready to come for me, sweetheart?”

 

Norman shook his head hard. “No Daddy, I don't. I'm glad you like what you see.” He soaked up the compliment. His breaths were puffing out. He tried to keep his voice even. “My phone…in my pocket...if you want it, Daddy.”

 

“Phone! Fuck!” Andy squealed in delight and plastered himself against Norman to reach into the cab of the truck and retrieve the phone. As he did so he butted up against the vibrator and moaned. The sensation caused his hips to buck and shove the toy deeper. “Oh shit,” he gasped. 

 

“Ffffffff..mmmmmm” tumbled out of Norman's lips. His whole body shuddered as the toy went deeper. 

 

Andy quickly recovered and took possibly a hundred pictures from different angles, even from the ground beneath Norman’s spread legs. He was sure to get several of the stretched, pink hole around the thick toy. The entire time he;s telling Norman how beautiful his is and how good he is for daddy. Once he’s sure he has every angle he slips the phone into his pocket. “Alright sweetheart, you ready?”

 

Norman was all out shaking with need as well as want. “Please Daddy, please, yes” was the answer. He felt as if he was going to implode. He bit his lip to take his mind off the throbbing in his crotch and ass. 

 

Andy reached down and turned the toy up again so that the beads rotated, the head vibrated and the prostate stimulator pulsed at it’s highest settings to be sure his boy would have a big orgasm when he took the ring off. He knelt below his splayed boy for a moment to let it build up more then slipped the cockring off and swallowed Norman’s throbbing member, moaning around it sending, even more, vibrations through his body as he pressed the toy deeper with his free hand.

 

Norman’s knees buckled. “Ffffffffffffuck” he growled loudly. He couldn't believe what was happening. Andy looked so damn gorgeous swallowing his cock. The orgasm started crashing through him. Norman seriously thought it might rip him apart. He tried to hold off but failed. The vibrations from the toy coupled Andy’s mouth was just too much. He rolled with the waves and rode them out. He keened, cried and whimpered as he came down Andy’s throat. He never took his eyes off Andy.

 

Andy milked him for every last drop until he was sure Norman was going to collapse if he didn’t stop. Norman had been bound and denied for so long that Andy couldn’t swallow all the come and some of it dripped down his lip. He kissed Norman’s, now soft dick before kissing the inside of each thigh and standing back up. Turning the toy off he carefully removed it then repositioned Norman so that he was facing the inside of the truck, hands resting on the seat and ass facing out. He kissed Norman’s neck and shoulders before slipping three fingers deep inside him only to have Norman squeak and jerk forward. 

 

Norman whined softly. “Daddy” he whispered. His body was floating. He was boneless but tried to swat Andy’s hand away. 

 

Andy moved so he could hold Norman’s hips still with one hand and gave him two hard swats on each cheek with the other, turning them both pink. “Be still,” he warned. “That toy was big and had a lot of moving parts. You know I have to check you after we use it.” He slid three fingers back in and felt every inch of the cavity he could reach, rubbing the oversensitive walls and prostate just to be sure there were no tears. Norman was mewling and squirming by the time he pulled his fingers free.

 

“I know Daddy” his voice hitched. He tried to remain still but it was impossible. He squirmed all over the seat. He felt tingling surges everywhere Daddy’s fingers touched. “Ooohhhh” he cried! 

 

“Shhh,” he soothed and gathered him close as he reached into the truck and grabbed their bag and a blanket they kept behind the seat. He lead Norman to the back of the truck and lowered the tailgate before tossing the blanket over it. He pushed Norman forward so he was chest down and dug in the pack for some wet wipes to clean him up. He added some more lube to his fingers before going back in and checking again, this time using his other hand to spread Norman open. Once he was sure the red spot he saw was just puffy and not a tear he wiped Norman and then his own hands, hopped up on the tailgate and gathered his now whimpering boy into his arms. “Shhh, it’s better now.” He kissed his head. Hoping Norman was still on such an endorphin high the checking didn’t ruin the bliss. 

 

Norman crawled into Andy’s lap. He clung tightly to his lover. Norman sought out Andy’s mouth. He kissed him passionately yet sweetly. He licked at Andy’s lips before sucking his tongue. He tried to get closer to Andy, even thought it was impossible. 

 

Andy moaned when he realized that Norman had just licked his own come from Andy’s lip. He cradled Norman in his arms, pressing him close as he rocked him and patted his bare bottom, loving the way the warm sunlight played off the skin. “Thank you for doing this for me sweetheart. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.” 

 

Norman smiled broadly. “You're welcome Daddy. It was a wonderful idea! I loved it. Thank you.” He kissed Andy’s jawline. He let his fingers tangle in the man’s curls. He lay his head on Andy’s shoulder, sighing softly. 

 

Andy was relieved that Norman had enjoyed it. He had never shared his fantasy with anyone before. Norman was the only one he’d ever trusted enough to do so.  He sat there caring for his boy, stroking and kissing him as long as he dared. They were out in the open, on a road, someone could accidentally come down and Andy felt like they'd pushed their luck enough. “Think you can get in the truck sweetheart?”

 

Norman stretched and purred. “Yes, Daddy I think so.” He was hesitant to leave Andy’s arms. He was sleepy and deep in that headspace that he only ever reached with Andy. He had a faraway look and sideways smile on his face. Reluctantly he got up. He wiggled his ass playfully at Andy. 

 

Andy couldn’t resist pinching the bare behind as Norman climbed into the cab of the truck. Once he was in, Andy climbed in as well. “You can dress again or just lay down in the seat and take a nap while I drive home, whichever you want.” 

 

He shook his head at the pile of clothes in the floorboard, wrinkling his nose. He made no attempt to get dressed. His voice was soft as he asked, “can I please cockwarm you, Daddy?” He smiled sleepily at Andy and rubbed at his eyes. 

 

He ran a hand through Norman’s hair and smiled. “It’s rule number eight remember? You don’t even have to ask.”

 

“I couldn't remember which number it was Daddy.” He leaned over to kiss Andy’s cheek. He peppered the scruff with light kiss before he pulled Andy’s jeans open and stretched out on the truck seat. He took the soft cock in his mouth and just held it there. He sighed deeply as he curled up on his side. He wrapped his arm around Andy’s lap.

 

Andy started the truck then put one hand down in Norman’s hair, stroking through the silky locks lazily as he drove. He could hear the other man’s breathing start to even out and realized how much this cockwarming thing helped settle him. It was a good idea and a good rule. Everything will be wonderful unless Norman falls asleep and bites, he laughed to himself.

 

 

 


End file.
